Tarnished Light
by LynniePearl
Summary: One shot set after 2x12, not really spoilerish. How I see B&C post 'the accident.' Please give'r a read & let me know what y'all think. Thanks to Isa & BETH!


_

* * *

_

**A/N I know everyone and their dog is writing a post Bart B/C piece, but this really spoke to me and HAD to be written. I don't own anything, GG belongs to JS CvZ and the CW. Lyrics are not mine either. Please let me know what you think !  
**

**HUGE thank you to my girl Beth! xoxo  
**

* * *

_I'll say it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

That moment. It was gone nearly before it had happened. His hand had found its way to hers; the soft pad of his thumb tracing lazy circles on her palm. His eyes had softened to the same amber they'd been when he'd eloquently proclaimed for his father's entire wedding reception that his heart would always _truly_ be hers. There had been no mischief swimming in their depths. No hatred, no anger, no disgust. Only the warmth of love, the shine of truth, and maybe even the light of hope.

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

He'd led her, in the waves of sapphire silk she'd worn in hopes that he would, to the center of the room. Lights shone, music swelled, couples swayed slowly, but she saw nothing but the boy who'd taken a step closer to being the man he wanted to be. For him, for her, for them. His strong hands held her close; guiding them as one from the small of her back. Her slender fingers stroked soft brown velvet, her long lashes nearly petting his. She'd never seen him gaze at her so adoringly; weightless white flakes floating around them. She'd never seen him gaze at her adoringly at all. And she'd never gazed back; feet light, heart happy, soul complete.

_Light up, light up_

Until amber was onyx, love was hate, and one was two.

_As if you have a choice_

He'd fled, black on white, shade on shade, death on life.

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

And she'd followed; tears twisting light, fear shadowing her heart.

_I'll be right beside you dear_

Inconsolable rage and grief had pulled him here. To where she knew his heart held the only memory of his father's smile. He sat motionless on the icy November ground, his sequined armor tarnished and failing. Her feet stood bare and cold against cement across the way; her peep toed Louboutins broken and lost hours ago somewhere along her way.

Tarnished and failing, broken and lost.

_Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives_

Cold, white flecks pinched her bare shoulders; warm, wet tears burnt her cheeks; her feet frozen in place. Tattered brown velvet twisted into onyx eyes, shaky fingers cradled an ignored and badly fashioned joint. Dwindling rays of light bounced off glass and sparkled within the inch of tawny liquid still inside.

Cement gave way to pavement; pavement to gravel.

_I can hardly speak I understand  
What you can't raise your voice to say_

Waves of sapphire silk crashed against green grass, but his sequined stillness remained.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry_

A little boy; broken and lost, frozen in memories of a life that was no longer his.

_And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

Lashes didn't flutter, noses didn't graze, hands didn't touch; but she knew he felt her.

_Slower, slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads_

Tears didn't fall now but they had left their mark on vacant, red eyes and cold, pale skin.

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid_

She didn't reach across the void and into his hell. She'd have burnt him with the heat of life, the beating heart behind her touch.

_Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

He didn't turn brown eyes on her, didn't reach for comfort, but she knew her presence was wanted; desperately needed.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice_

Daylight hid from darkness; heat and warmth skittering after it. His jacket fell from his shoulders; the first movements he'd made since she'd come to him hours ago, and draped itself over her goose bumped flesh. She offered no words of thanks. Nor of wisdom, or comfort. There would be no comfort for her if she were the tattered princess, broken and lost; there could be no comfort for them, would be no comfort between them.

The metal of a ring she'd never seen him wear clanked against clear glass as he passed her his choice of poison, eyes forward and unseeing.

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

The glass was ice in her hand; the liquid, fire down her throat.

_I'll be right beside you, dear_

And they sat, tattered and tearful, tarnished and failing, broken and lost; together.

* * *

A/N Song is Snow Patrol's 'Run' (I changed a few words to suit my piece better). Give it a listen if you've never heard it. And NO I don't mean "light up, smoke a joint" by light up. It's meant to be taken figuratively, light is symbolic for hope; "have hope." Or can be associated with fire and could mean "self-combust." Either way.

Lynne


End file.
